We can't all be Percy Jackson
by Cute Little Fangs
Summary: Not everyone is born the focus of a great prophesy like Percy. Some demigods are just that half god. Follow them as they solve their own adventure. Set before the lost hero. First chapter focuses on Nico, but it will also include the Stoll's, Katie, Will, and many more
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after The Last Olympian but before The Lost hero. Please point out any flaws and share any ideas, but please don't be too rude English is not my first language. Hope you guys like it!**

**Didclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, and I probably never will because it belongs to the genius Rick Riordon **

* * *

"Can you believe how hot he is?", whispered Bell Bellamy, my current crush.

"Yeah", answered the rest of the Aphrodite girls

"Undoubtedly. Percy Jackson is the hottest boy at camp. Too bad his cousin Nico completely fails in that department", said Bell in a far too snooty voice, prompting all the girls in the cabin to laugh.

"Yup the whole goth thing is a little unappealing", complained Drew, "I mean not a drop of pink"

Then they all began to laugh and giggle. I would have been angry at them if I wasn't so shocked Aphrodite girls could use words like _undoubtedly _and _unappealing , _not to mention_ use them correctly_. My amazement at their vocabulary quickly changed as my thoughts drifted to Bell. My inner voice began to aghast as I continued to watch the scene in front of me_ I __really thought she might like me _it complained

"well she didn't", I answered it

_why?_

"Because all Aphrodite girls are idiots"

_ that's not it_

_"_then what do you think genius?"

_well maybe I should be more friendly_

_"_why should I bother when they're not going to"

_well everyone said Percy was a nice guy_

I finally lost it after that. It was one thing for everyone else to think Percy was better than me, it was a completely different thing for my own brain to compare me to him "Well maybe I'm not Percy!", I yelled at nobody

The words escaped my mouth before I could register the consicuenses. They where immediately followed by a long raspy gasp. It took me a moment to realize it came from the girls mouth. I guess it made sense. Aphrodite could make them beautiful, but all that screaming and squealing was bound to hut their voices. Still, it was something I didn't need to experience first hand.

"He's not just a weirdo", yelled Drew, "He's a Peeping Tom!"

My face felt hot, and I knew it was turning pink. I thought about having the ground sallow me up, but decided against it. If I did something like that even the densest of the girls would know with complete conformation that it was me. Instead I simply ran off leaving behind only the unmistakable stench of an embarrassed teenager mixed with graveyard soil.

I managed to make it to my cabin with only the small interruption of tripping over one of Juniper's roots. I hadn't hurt myself, but it was clear Juniper had not spared my jacket. I mentally cursed the gods for giving Juniper such power to hold grudges. That was wrong on so many levels 1. trees are everywhere it's just not fair, 2. I hadn't done anything wrong, and 3. That's my thing. Well, maybe only on three levels, but still, that's just wrong.

After a short struggle for my jacket I made it into the safeness of my cabin. I looked around a few times, just to make sure I was safe, but eventually calmed down. I didn't think I would have any trouble. I mean sure Drew would swear she saw me, but a trees words had more power around here than Drew, Aww man a _tree._ JUNIPER saw me leave from that direction it was almost certain she would turn me in.

Deciding that dwelling on the obvious was silly I attempted to fall asleep. When I couldn't I began to look at my cabin. The walls where completely black, and most of the accents where different shades of gray. The place was incredibly old timey ,even more than the other cabins, since my dad had given me some of the greatest Greek architects to design the place. They curtains where silky satin that looked like my dad's robes minus the faces, well at least that's what he told me. I was sure I heard moaning at night. I was going to tell someone, but figured it was more bearable than whatever jokes I'd get. The place was tied together by torches holding Greek fire. I thought it was a neat touch really gave a cozy feeling you know?

I'd never brought anyone in here, not that I thought they wouldn't like it. Percy would love the place, he probably think it was cool. Annabeth would love the designs she might even get some ideas, my dad kept saying her design of Olympus was far too girly. Even if they didn't like it, it wouldn't have bothered me. The truth was I didn't want to talk to them if I did I knew I would let it slip that everyone was ignoring me. Percy had made it clear I was a good guy who helped during the battle. He wouldn't like to hear the camp he risked his life for wasn't as great as he thought.

Shaking the unpleasant thoughts from my head, I found them drifting to Bell. She was a beautiful girl ,just like her mom, and I thought she had a special something to her. Sure she was dumb , very dumb, but still beautiful. I had a honest to goodness belief that she might like me. I began to get angry. I tried to to but it was the only thing my mind could focus on. Almost unconsciously replayed a scene in my head.

_"Nico", said Percy,"I know you don't feel comfortable here, but at least give it a try"_

_"What if it doesn't work", I answered,"Let's be honest Percy they don't want me here, I don't even have a cabin"_

_"You know where going to build one soon", he said_

_"Only because you asked them to", I argued, "The're only accepting me because your their hero"_

_"Your a hero too Nico", he said_

_There was an uncomfortable silence before Percy turned around and began walking_

_"Just desing you cabin spend a while there, and if you don't like it leave", he stopped for in his tracks and smiles," just one thing. If you decide to leave keep me posted on you whereabouts. I really like to stay and talk but it's time to eat. You wanna come? Chiron definetly won't mind_

I smilled at the memory. Percy really was a nice guy , not some unreachable idol, but a true hero. He would understand my choice to leave it wouldn't hurt him, and I be sure to keep him posted.

Smileing I decided to wake up early and go find him. It was such a simple decision. I would have never imagined how much trouble it would get me in.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue or not. The stoll's will be the focus of the next chapter, and all the chapters are part of a single story. So are there any other minor characters you guys would like me to include? Remember to review.**


	2. Travis and Conner

**Hi guys! Here's chapter two. I really hope you guys like it. I didn't get any review last time, but I got one follow so I would like to thank akd007 for following my story.**

* * *

**Conner and Travis Stoll **

**Third person POV**

**4:30 A.M**

"Come on it's almost going to start", said Conner as he frantically waved Travis to sit next to him.

"Why did we have to get up so early", he answered, still rubbing his eyes.

"Because", said Conner,"I made it so that it would go out early. Apollo children are early risers, who knew?"

"I think everyone knew", said Travis who was now getting comfy next to a tree.

"Sh it's going to start any moment", said Conner

"Are you sure planting bombs in their cabin was a good idea?", asked Travis, "It's so boring and non-personal"

"It doesn't have to be . As long as it gets us or streak", said Conner. He then wrinkled his nose like he smelled something foul, "And how dare you question the hilariousness of a prank"

Travis wanted to point out how he didn't answer his bomb question, but decided against. That would get Conner in one of _those _moods, and nobody wanted to be around him when he was in _those _moods. Even Chiron made excuses to ignore the younger Stoll brother when it happened. _No _he decided _better to change the subject_.

"So", he asked, "How many cabins are left"

"Four", said Conner, "Not that you would care, the pranks are too boring"

Travis, not wanting to argue, simply leaned against the tree. _ Conner's taking this way too seriously. _He was all for being devoted to the job, but Conner just exaggerated It was all the Hephaestus' Cabin's fault. They had been the one to notice their streak ,or lack of one, they never pranked the cabins in a row without getting caught. They both agreed that it was a worthwhile goal. Sadly extravagant pranks got them caught easily, so they had to resort to generic ones. At first it was fun now he just wanted to get it over with.

When nothing happened they both became very impatient."Why wasn't started?!", said Conner in a very whiny voice, "They'll start leaving to archery practice soon!"

"Stop whining", said Travis, "I'll start soon"

When nothing happened for five minutes the two began to get impatient. They weren't exactly engineers, but their friend Brenton from the Hephaestus cabin had helped them rig the "not-bombs". Just as they were about to run in there and demand to know what the Apollo kids had done with their precious toys, two figures came out of the cabin. Their faces where hidden, but at least one of them was female.

"Are you sure that is all of them", asked the gender-less figure

"Of course", said the Female. She was holding eleven metal contraptions in her hand.

Conner recognized her as Katie first, and Travis had to hold him back from attacking. The two began wrestling until Travis had him down. It wasn't the most glamorous position, but the only one who could get. He didn't trust his voice, so he simply mouthed _listen. _He prayed to Athena Conner understood. Katie obviously new it was them, and he had to find out how.

"How are you sure", asked the mystery voice.

"The Stolls always plant eleven of everything", answered Katie, "Eleven exploding fish in the Poseidon cabin, Eleven worms in each of my cabin's beds, Eleven rubber swords in the Ares Cabin, and eleven books stolen and replaced with Dr. Seuss from the Athena cabin"

"They are not very creative then?" asked the other voice which now clearly had an accent

"Not creative at all", said Katie ,"Kind of dumb too"

"How so?" said the voice

"Well they didn't even randomize the cabins they just went in order", said Katie clearly suppressing a laugh

"Why do they want to do this anyway?", said the voice

"They're trying not to get caught", said Katie whose voice was slowly raising in volume.

"Why do they get caught?", said the voice also raising in volume.

"Because they're too loud", said Katie

It took him a while to realize what was happening, and by that time he and Conner we're tightly strapped to the tree still in the position from before. Katie and the figure ,who also a girl, where standing straight above them. On other circumstances he would have enjoyed the view, but now his mind was too angry to realize both girls were wearing small night gowns.

"There're very affectinate brothers. Are they not?" said the girl

Katie suppressed a giggle, and looked at the Stolls' unfortunate position. Travis tried his best to compose himself, but with Conner trying the same they only made it worse. Both their faces where turning tomato red. Katie kept focusing on the plants around them, but the other girl seemed deeply interested in the boys.

"They're just like Hikaru & Kaoru!" squealed the other girl. Katie stared at her confused, and the Stolls took the opportunity to compose themselves. The girl looked disappointed, but she had disappeared from the Stolls radar.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?", yelled Travis

"Other than keep Harmony from having to explain a ruined cabin to Will", said Katie pointedly

"No", said Conner, "We're going to have to start over!"

"Yeah!", said Travis "And now Conner is going to be in _those _moods again"

"What kind of moods?", asked Harmony suggestively, "Does he have a black mode?"

"Yeah Travis", said Conner oblivious to Harmony,"What moods?"

Thankfully Travis didn't have to answer Conner, because the second he opened his mouth something went of in the Apollo cabin.

"Yeah!", yelled Conner, "Brenton your a genius!"

"I thought you said they only planted eleven", said Harmony

"I thought they did!", said Katie trying to wrap the Stolls against the tree, for at the sound of the mini explosion had made her release the vines.

"Oh we do-", started Conner

"But we aren't very good at counting-", continued Travis

"We are pretty dumb. Aren't we Katie?", they finished together

"Hikaru & Kaoru", muttered Harmony

By that point Katie had them both tied up,but neither where complaining. They just cared about watching the beauty of their prank. Conner was focusing on all the itching powder and how it made arcs and pictures as it fell on the Apollo campers. He also almost squealed as the campers where hit by a mind numbing powder from the Hecate cabin. Travis thought it was a nice touch, that way the campers wouldn't be able to stop scratching even when they stopped itching, their skin would be red for days.

"Harmony Nota!",yelled a tall boy from the cabin, "I knew Will shouldn't have left you in charge look what happened!"

"Shut up Ravi!", said Katie, "Make yourself useful and go get Chiron"

"Why can't Harmony do it?", said Ravi pointing at the girl who looked ever so lost

"She could", said Katie, "But the numbing powder will take effect soon if you don't start moving". Ravi angrily left.

When he was out of earshot Harmony began speaking again, "This is horrible", she said, "I'm more useless than Sakura!"

"Dan't say that",said Conner

"Your pretty good for a laugh", finished Travis

"Shut up!" yelled Katie, "You two are just a couple of-"

Whatever she was about to say was cut off by a blood curling scream. Katie yelped and feel right next to the Stolls. They made snide remarks, as they where now fully aware of her clothing.

"It came from the archery area", said Harmony on the verge of tears,"It's probably one of my siblings"

"We have to go see what it was", said was still sitting on the ground trying to find a way to get off the ground without giving the Stolls mare material for their taunts.

"But it's dark", said Harmony still almost about to cry

"We'll go with you", said Conner

"You just want to get out of here before Chiron comes", said Katie

"Of course not", said Conner

"We're just trying to protect you", said Travis, "Who knows what could happen"

"If you leave all by yourselves",continued Conner

"Wearing that", finished Travis looking her over. Katie was about ready to hit him

"Come on Katie", said Harmony, "How can you distrust such affectionate twins"

"We're not twins", they said in unison

"That makes up for it", she said dreamily

Katie didn't have time to complain, because at that moment another scream came from the archery area. She might have given in, if given enough time. At about that time horse feet could be heard. The second Chiron came into view Travis covered her mouth,put her over his shoulder, and started heading to the archer area. He mumbled something about not starting over as he began running. Harmony and Conner both went after them. None of them where prepared for what they would find. Travis would see it was a thousand times worse than starting over with Conner's mood nearly doubled.

* * *

**Sorry I know too much dialogue not enough story,but I'll try my best to get better. Please review.**


End file.
